Reuniting With Love
by XtremeGal87
Summary: IYCCSEscaflowne Crossover Kagome, Hitomi, and Sakura have been separated from the men in their lives for six years and are good friends, about to graduate college, when life throws one final challenge their way. InuKag, SakuraLi, HitomiVan


A/N: Hey ya'll! Ok, so, I know that the idea for this story probably seems weird, but I'm really hoping that you'll think I did a good job of it anyway. Oh, and if you don't like the idea of an Inuyasha, Escaflowne, CardCaptor Sakura crossover, I'm sorry, but then don't read this. 'Cause that's what this is. Also, for all true CCS fans, I apologize; I grew up on CardCaptors, the dubbed version from Nelvana. I know that they changed a lot, but I've never had the pleasure of seeing CCS (the true version), so anything that disagrees with that (like names), if it helps, then change them in your mind. For example, I'll be using 'Li' instead of 'Syaoran'; if you can't handle that, then I apologize. Oh, and to all true Escaflowne fans, I'm not an Escaflowne expert; however I've done my best to make lots of knowledge on the subject unnecessary, so I hope you can forgive any glaring errors I've made. Oh, and also, I've changed a bit of history for this story. Umm, other than that, I don't really have much else to say. Please enjoy my story. Oh, and I'm very sensitive, so please don't flame me. Thanks. Bye!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, CardCaptor Sakura, or Escaflowne. There, I've said it.

**Reuniting With Love**

**Prologue: 6 years ago:**

**Sengoku Jidai:**

Seventeen year old Kagome Higurashi couldn't believe it. He was dead. They'd won. The Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, or the Shikon Jewel, was finally completed. They had successfully killed Naraku, with the help of Sesshomaru and Koga. Miroku's wind-tunnel was finally gone, and Kohaku and Kikyo were properly laid to rest. They had returned to Kaede's hut that morning, and Kagome was helping her pick herbs.

"Kagome, what are ye planning to do with the Shikon Jewel?" Kaede asked curiously.

"Hm? Oh, I'm not sure. I was thinking of...giving it to Inuyasha."

"Ye do realize what he will do with it, do ye not?"

"Yes. But, after everything that's happened to him, he deserves it. I'll worry about the consequences later." Kagome replied quietly.

"Well, 'tis your decision to make, Kagome. But ye should be certain that that is what ye desire to do with it. Inuyasha would understand if ye changed your mind."

"Talkin' about me behind my back again, Old Woman?" Inuyasha asked bluntly as he walked up.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, when Kaede spoke.

"I am done. I shall leave the two of ye to talk." With that said, Kaede stood, picked up the basket, and left. Inuyasha blinked.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, but not here." He said, scooping her up and leaping into the trees. Within a minute they were in the Goshinboku. Jumping down, he set her on the ground and closed his eyes in mental preparation. Kagome waited silently. "Kagome, I -what're you gonna do with the jewel?" he asked, chickening out at the last second.

"Well, I was -going to give it to you." She replied, staring intently at the ground in front of her. Inuyasha's eyes widened at her words. _'Why?'_ was all he could think. He didn't realize that he'd spoken his thoughts aloud until Kagome replied. "Because...I know you wanted it." She paused, and her voice dropped to a whisper, before saying, "That way, you can get your wish and become a full demon."

Inuyasha sighed as he crossed his arms and leaned against the Sacred Tree. _Doesn't she get it? I've got a new wish now, stupid. DAMNIT! Why the hell can't I tell her? _"Stupid wench. I don't wann be a full-fledged demon anymore. 'Sides, if ya don't purify the jewel, you'll never be safe. D'you wanna be chased by demons seeking it's power forever?"

"Not particularly, but, I'd do it for you."

"Kagome, listen, I-." Inuyasha began, only to be interrupted by a flash of blue light coming from the well. _What the hell?_ "Kagome, get back!" he ordered, as he pulled her behind him and watched in awe as the blue light got brighter. Then, suddenly, the light became blinding, and Inuyasha heard a sound that would echo through his very soul for hundreds of years to come. He heard his worst nightmare come true. He heard Kagome's voice screaming his name.

Then, just as suddenly, it was over. Spinning around, Inuyasha realized that Kagome was gone. Turning again, he ran as fast as he could to the well and jumped in. When he looked up, he saw open sky. She was gone, and the well was sealed. For the first time since his mother's death, Inuyasha cried.

Kagome sat in the well for nearly two hours. When her mother found her, sitting in the dirt with tears still falling from her extremely tear-stain face, she was numb. She'd lost him. The well had sealed, making sure to put everyone in their proper 'places' first. _NO! Inuyasha!_

* * *

**Gaea:**

Meanwhile, on Gaea, things were going rather well. The people were making good progress on rebuilding Fanelia, and peace currently reigned over all kingdoms. Allen had stayed with Celena in Asturia, and Hitomi had officially given up predicting the future. Merle had even found a stray boy, not much younger than her, and convinced Van to take him in.

Van himself was worried. _I know Hitomi needs to return to her home on the Mystic Moon, but will she ever return? I can't leave Fanelia, not when she's still being rebuilt. But, when everything's ready, will Hitomi be willing to return? Will she even still love me?_

"Van? Van, are you ok?" Hitomi asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

Snapping out of it, Van caught her wrist easily and grinned as he kissed her hand. "Everything's fine, Hitomi. Do you need something?"

"One of the men wanted to know if he can help build the palace." She replied with a smile.

"Where is he?"

"Over there." Hitomi replied, indicating a man leaning on his shovel and talking with another man.

Nodding, Van walked over to the men, Hitomi not to far behind. They both instantly snapped to attention. "Relax. You have a question for me?"

"Yes, Majesty. I wish to request permission to aid in the building of your palace."

Van sighed. "Permission granted. Anyone who wants to help is allowed, but we won't begin until the rest of Fanelia is restored. It will be a while."

"Thank you, King." The man said, bowing, before leaving to help build a house nearby.

"I think it's really great of you to restore Fanelia before your own home." Hitomi commented, looking around at all the half-finished homes.

"It's the least I could do for my people. How long will you be staying before you have to return to your home?"

"I'm not sure. I'd like to stay and help, but I know my parents are going to be worried."

"That's true. And I can't offer you a secure place to sleep at night. Perhaps it would be best for you to return home soon." Van said seriously.

Hitomi nodded. "Ok, but when can I come back? I can come back, right?"

"Of course, Hitomi! I just want you to be safe. As soon as everything's ready, I'll come for you, that's a promise. Besides, we can still communicate through our thoughts, can't we?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll never truly be apart." Van said, walking up to her and wrapping her securly in his arms, before whispering, "I love you, Hitomi."

"And I you, Van." She whispered, resting her head on his strong shoulders as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

After a few moments of peace, they stepped apart. Cupping her cheek lighlty in his left palm, he bent down and brushed his lips lovingly over hers. She returned the gesture equally, before once again stepping apart. "Don't forget to come for me." She teased lightly.

"I would never. Until I see you again, be safe, Hitomi."

"I'll be waiting, Van. And you'd better be in one piece. I love you."

"I love you, too." Even as King Van Fanel of Fanelia spoke these words, a beam of bright blue light enshrouded the woman he'd fallen in love with. He watched silently as it sucked her up into what the people on his planet call the Mystic Moon. She called it Earth.

* * *

**Tomoeda, Japan:**

Simultaineously, in Tomoeda, Japan, 17 year old Sakura Avalon was running late. Again. School was over for the day, and she'd run home to change. Li was taking her to dinner. Her 24 year old big brother, Tori, wasn't exactly happy about this. Neither was her faithful Guardian Beast, Keroberos. She'd silenced him with promises of a slice of pie. Now if only she could find that dress. "Found it!"

Ten minutes later she was out the door. "Don't forget my pie! Make it chocolate!" Kero hollered after her.

_I'm late. Oh my gosh, I'm almost 15 minutes late, and it's still across town! Well, I guess I'll just have to cheat._ "Loop!" The Mistress of the Star Cards called, stepping through and to the meeting spot where her boyfriend of nearly five years was waiting.

Li Shaoran waited patiently, although nervously, for his girlfriend to arrive. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't even remotely nervous about the date. He was nervous about how she'd take the news he had to tell her after dinner.

"Li! Sorry I'm so late, I couldn't find my dress!"

"It's ok. You look beautiful, Sakura."

"Thanks. I like the tie." She stated, with a small blush, as Li took her arm and led her into the restaurant.

After dinner, which went smoothly, Li suggested a walk in the park. They'd been walking in silence when he led her over to a secluded bench. "Li, is something wrong? You're awefully quiet." Sakura commented, worry evident in her voice.

A sad smile appeared on Li's face and he nodded. "Sakura, I have some bad news."

"What is it? Can I help?"

"No, you can't help. Meilin called last night. Something's wrong at home. My family needs me. From what she said, it has something to do with Mom and one of my sisters."

"What are you saying, Li?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm saying that...I have to go home. I have no idea how long it'll take, and I don't think it would be wise for you to visit until we know what we're dealing with. I'm sorry, Sakura." He finished, avoiding her eyes.

They were silent for a moment, when Sakura placed her hand over Li's. He looked over to meet her eyes. His heart hurt when he saw her tears.

"Li, don't worry about me. Your family needs you more than I do right now. I'll still be here when you can come back. Just promise me one thing; come back."

"Of course I'll come back. Hopefully before the end of high school. Thanks for understanding, Sakura."

"Why wouldn't I understand, Li? I know how important family is to you. It's important to me, too. Promise to say 'hi' for me, and tell them I hope they get better?"

"Deal. I love you, Sakura." Li said, slipping an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"I love you, too, Li." She replied, leaning on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

The next morning, Sakura, Madison, Tori, Julian, Adien, and Kero (in Sakura's purse) went to bid farewell to Li at the airport. Sakura was the last to say her good-bye. When the others were done, she stepped towards him. Without a second thought, he wrapped her up tightly in his arms and captured her mouth in a kiss. She responded instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into him.

All too soon they had to part. A final good-bye from everyone, and Li boarded his plane. No one knew how long it would be before they were to see him again. Not even Li himself.

* * *

**Six years later: Kyoto, Japan**

"You know, kid, some things'll never change. You're always gonna be late." Kero teased from inside his Mistress' purse as she ran through the large city of Kyoto, heading towards the local coffee shop. He proceeded to disappear inside her purse as she entered the cafe.

Sakura Avalon headed instantly to the back, left table where two other women were seated. They were the friends she was here to meet. Kagome Higurashi and Hitomi Kanzaki. Next to Madison, they were her best friends.

Sakura had allowed her hair to grow out over the past six years, it now reached to her mid-back. She was wearing a pink mini-skirt with a white spaghetti-strap and pink jean-jacket. She also had pink high-heeled boots that stop at the knee. "Sorry, girls! Madison called, I kinda lost track of time!"

Kagome Higurashi laughed at her friend's comment. Sakura and Hitomi had quickly becom like sisters to her when they'd met Freshman year at college. Of course, they'd have never met if she hadn't been so desperate to get away from her hometown. She'd kept her hair the same, although two years ago she'd attempted highlights. They were washed out the next morning. Kagome was wearing a light blue, halter-top, sundress that went to mid-thigh. She also had white ankle-boots.

Hitomi Kanzaki sipped calmly at her frappucino as Sakura sat down. Kagome and Sakura had been good friends and roommates for the past four years. She'd also let her hair grow over the past six years. It was now as long as Kagome and Sakura's. She had on blue jean-shorts, a yellow tank-top, and tennis shoes. Her hair, today, was up in a ponytail.

"Madison called? Anything important?" Kagome asked once Sakura had taken her seat.

"Well, she said that she'll be back in about a month! Apparently, Harvard runs longer than Kyoto U."

"That's great! Will she be coming back with Eli again? Or is he back in England?" Hitomi questioned.

"He's stopping by England to pick up a few friends, so he'll probably get here about a week after Madison. You can come to Tomoeda with us if you like, when we go to visit."

"Sure."

"Sounds good. That reminds me! Yukari and Amano are coming back this summer, too. Hopefully you'll get to meet Amano this time, I'm sure you'll like him." Hitomi stated.

"They'll be coming from Paris, right?" Kagome asked. Hitomi nodded. And so, for the next two hours, they gossipped about whatever came to mind. After all, college was over in a week, and Friday afternoon coffee breaks were the best.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he headed home. He'd been waiting 506 years for Kagome to finish school, which he still didn't see the necessity of, and now he was nervous. _DAMNIT! I've had 500 years to figure out how the hell to do this, an' I'm still clueless! An' she'll probably 'sit' me to Hell an' back for hidin' for six years._ As soon as his front door shut, he put his fist against the wall and closed his eyes. _She graduates on Thursday, an' she won't even know I'm there._ Grumbling, he walked over and slumped into his overstuffed armchair, attempting to relax.

That's when he noticed the blinking light on his answering machine. Pulling himself up, he went over and hit play. **_"Hello, little brother. Out stalking Kagome again, I assume. I need a favor, and seeing as you owe me one, I do hope you're listening. Rin and I need a babysitter tonight, starting at 7:00 p.m.. Be here, or I'll drop them off. See you soon, Inuyasha."_**

Inuyasha growled at his defenseless answering machine as he grabbed his keys. As his hand touched the doorknob, his rosary flashed, and a yound man who appeared to be 24 with short, black hair and dark eyes stepped outside. _Time to play uncle again. Damn pups are lucky I love 'em._ He grinned as he hopped on his motorcycle, turned it on, and took off. It was 6:50, he had 10 minutes.

* * *

"Hello?" Julian Starr replied as he answered his phone.

**_"Hello, is this Julian?"_** The caller asked.

"Yes, may I ask your name?"

**_"This is Li. Li Shaoran."_**

"Li! It's good hear from you, how is everything?"

**_"Better. Look, I know it's been six years, but I can't get a hold of Sakura. I was wondering if you could tell me where to find her?"_** Li asked hesitantly. Julian complied instantly, giving Li her address, and telling him when she would be graduating.

* * *

While all this was going on, King Van Fanel of Fanelia was standing before his all-powerful guymelef, Escaflowne. To his right, Merle sat quietly. To his left, Allen Schezar stood, equally as silent. They watched as Van placed the red stone heart of Escaflowne back in its chest. "How long do you think you'll be gone, Van?" Merle asked.

Van paused before stepping back from Escaflowne and whispering, "I don't know. I don't know how long it'll take for me to find her."

"Aren't you connected through her pendant?" Allen asked.

"Barely. The connection's been fading lately. I can only hope to come out _near_ her location." Having said this, Van turned to face his companions, and locked eyes with Allen. "Allen, my friend, will you help Merle run Fanelia while I'm away? The people already know that I'll be gone for a short while, they'll listen to you."

"You can count on me, Van."

"Thank you. Merle, you know how I'd run Fanelia almost as well as I do. Help Allen, will you?"

"Sure. Just come home safe, Lord Van."

Van nodded, a small grin forming, as Escaflowne transformed into his dragon mode. With a wave, the 25 year-old king jumped onto Escaflowne's back and flew off.

"Good luck, Van." Merle whispered as her best friend vanished from sight.

* * *

Hitomi woke up early the next day, got dressed, and headed for her routine jog. Common sense said her roommate, Kagome, wouldn't wake up for another two or three hours. _I don't think Kagome slept well last night. But, then again, neither did I. Where did that dream come from? I haven't dreamt of Van in nearly two months! Oh, but I miss him so much. I wonder how he's doing? Will he ever come for me? Get a grip, Hitomi, of course he will, he promised!_

As Hitomi rounded the corner, her thoughts anywhere but Earth, she collided full-force into someone. "Oof!"

"Watch it!"

Hitomi slowly climbed to her feet as she apologized to the man she'd run into. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention!"

"Don't mention it." The dark haired stranger stated bluntly as he jammed his hands further into his pockets and kept walking.

Hitomi was about to shake off the weird feeling, when another, more familiar, one replaced it. As he walked away, visions of a young man in an old-fashioned red kimono with long, white hair and dog-ears plunged a large sword through someone's heart. The impailed man disintegrated and the youth swore as he put his now-old-looking sword away. Seconds later, her vision returned to normal. Shaking her head she realized, not surprisingly, the stranger was gone. Turning, she went back to her jog.

* * *

Inuyasha cursed under his breath as Kagome's friend faded from view. _How could I have been so stupid! Why didn't I smell her coming? Oh well, it's not like she can ID me. I just need to be a little more careful now. Well, 'til Friday. One week. Prob'ly gonna be the longest damn week o' my life. Figures._

He silenced his mental ramblings as he settled onto the branch nearest Kagome's window. He chuckled as she rolled, tangled in sheets and a comforter, onto the floor. "Smooth move, Clumsy." He mumbled to himself. He grinned again as she slipped on one of the sheets in her attempt to stand.

"Stupid blankets! Get off!" Kagome whined as she struggled to stand. Finally untangling herself, she tossed them onto her bed and sighed. _Well, I certainly didn't sleep well last night. But why was Tsubaki, of all my old enemies, in my dream? Ugh! I'm gonna give myself a headache, time for a shower.

* * *

_

Sakura woke up to a phone call at 10:00 a.m. that morning. When the answering machine failed to pick it up after the fourth ring, she knew her roommate wasn't there. Reaching over, she sleepily picked up the extension and mumbled something akin to 'hello'.

A feminine laugh at the other end woke her up a bit. A small bit. **_"Good morning, Sakura. Sleep well, I hope?"_**

"Ruby! Yeah, I slept ok, I guess. How 'bout you?"

**_"Good. Are you busy today?"_**

"Um, no, I don't think so. Do you need anything?"

**_"A babysitter, just for the weekend."_**

"Why, what's going on?" Sakura asked, slightly worried.

**_"Well, Tori's away 'til Monday, and I have to make a quick trip to England. Do you thnk you can manage? I know the twins'd run circles around Julian."_**

Sakura laughed and told Ruby to drop them by any time.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Mai and Akira Avalon were sipping on milkshakes in Aunt Sakura's kitchen while she was making plans for an afternoon movie. Mai Avalon was the older sister, by 18 seconds. She had dark brown hair with a slight pink tinge and brown eyes. Her hair was in a braid that ran just past her shoulders. She had on a pink sundress with a black belt.

Akira Avalon had slightly lighter, brown hair. She also had pink, but it was only visible in moonlight. She had black eyes and a slightly paler complexion than her sister. Currently, she was wearing a baby blue dress with a black belt. Her hair was in high pig-tails that reached her shoulders.

"Ok girls, we're going to the park, you two can play in the playground, while we wait for my friends, ok?"

"Ok!" They chorused.

"Auntie Sakura, what movie are we gonna see?" Mai asked curiously.

"We'll decide at the park, ok?"

"Cool!"

* * *

Kagome was late getting to the park. Hitomi'd gone ahead, intending to walk, leaving her by herself, to get held up by her old, dead, car. _When it's not Sakura, it's me._ She thought to herself. She could just make out her friends when a small body ran into her, knocking her off her feet.

"Oh! Sorry, ma'am!" The little boy, maybe eight, said politely.

"It's ok."

"Karu! How many times must you be told to watch where you're running!" A woman who looked to be in her 30's scolded, picking up the squirming boy. "I'm so sorry, miss! I hope Karu didn't hurt you!"

"Oh no, I'm fine, really! My name's Kagome, by the way."

"Kagome? Hello, dear. I'm Anami."

"Ana, I want ice cream." Karu stated suddenly, escaping Anami's grasp and running off.

"Oh dear. Well, have a good day, Kagome." Anami said, quickly running after the boy. Shrugging it off, Kagome turned and headed towards her friends.

* * *

Inuyasha nearly choked when Kagome'd been ambushed by the boy. He froze in his place on the tree branch and waited for Karu to pick up on his scent. Fortunately, Sesshomaru's youngest was too caught up in the moment. He couldn't help but laugh as Anami, one of Rin's close demon friends, tried to catch the boy.

After being sure that Kagome would be alright, he decided to sneak up on his nephew. "Boo." He laughed again as the poor half-demon jumped in fright. Inuyasha caught him before he jumped _too_ high.

"Uncle Inu!"

"Pipe down, Pup. How's that ice cream?"

"Great, it's chocolate! Want some?"

"Nah, I'll buy my own." And so, the great and powerful, and feared by many, half-dog-demon Inuyasha spent the next two and a half hours playing chase with his nephew. In a public park.

* * *

Around noon, Van finally made it to Earth. However, much to his disappointment, he arrived, again, on the track of Hitomi's high school. Fortunately, since it was Saturday, it was deserted. _Alright, Hitomi, where are you? You're definitely not nearby. Wait, there!_ Van thought, focusing on finding the woman he loved. Something in him told him to go East, so he directed Escaflowne East.

* * *

Later that afternoon, just after 3:00, the girls gathered at an ice cream shop. "Thanks for taking us to see a movie, Auntie Sakura!" Mai squealed happily.

"Yeah, and thanks for the ice cream, Miss Kagome!" Akira added, before diving into her ice cream.

"You're welcome." Sakura and Kagome chorused with a smile.

"So, how long're you staying with Sakura?" Kagome asked.

"Until tomorrow afternoon. Mommy said she'll pick us up at 1:30." Mai stated between mouthfuls of strawberry ice cream.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hong Kong, Li was busy packing his suitcases. "Li? Are you leaving?" His youngest sister asked from the doorway.

"Yes. Everything's finally back in order, I'm going back to Japan."

"Oh, ok. Well, will you say hello to Sakura for me?"

"Sure."

"When does your plane leave?"

"Monday. I won't get to Japan until late Wednesday."

"I see. Oh! Meilin's here." She said, turning to leave. Li nodded, zipping up his suitcase and exiting his room.

* * *

Later that night, Hitomi and Kagome said good night to Mai and Akira, and exited Sakura's apartment. It was 7:00, and they both had to walk back to their own dorm-room apartment.

"They're so cute. Sakura's really lucky. I hope Sota's kids are that well-behaved, when he has kids, of course!" Kagome commented in a slightly dreamy voice.

"True, they're great. But I hope _my_ kids'll be that well-behaved!" Hitomi pointed out.

"Oh, I doubt they're quite so angelic around their parents. That's why I want my nieces and nephews to behave."

"How many kids do you want your baby brother to have, Kagome?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was just covering my bases. What about you?"

"Are you kidding? No way my brother'd make a good father!" They both laughed at this.

Inuyasha watched as they walked home, chuckling quietly at their conversation. _What is it with you an' kids, Kagome? First Shippo, then those brats you used to babysit, now Sakura's nieces?_ A flash of silver in the alley just ahead of the girls caught his eye. It was followed by the scent of stell. He quickly jumped into the alley, landing gracefully behind a man dressed in black and holding a dagger. The man was peering around the building, intently watching the girls.

He spun around when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He opened his mouth even before he'd fully turned to face Inuyasha. "Look, I told you, I can do it, just let me wo-! Who the hell're you! Do you work for the bitch?"

"I don't work for anyone. Who do you work for, an' what's she hired you to do?" Inuyasha demanded quietly. The girls would reach the alley in a matter of seconds.

"Ain't none of yer damn business, now shut up an' git lost!" The man hissed, attempting to turn back to the girls as they approached. Inuyasha had other ideas.

"Oh no you don't!" He growled, grabbing the man by his throat and pulling him back, clamping his other hand over the man's mouth.

As the girls passed, the man stabbed the dagger into Inuyasha's left arm, in an attempt to get out of his grasp. Inuyasha grimaced, but made no sound. As soon as they'd passed, he released the man and hit him, knocking the man out cold. Then he turned and continued to follow them, making certain they got home safely. The rest of the trip passed without incidence.

At about 10:00, they turned in for the night. Kagome fell asleep instantly. Hitomi laid awake for nearly 20 minutes before drifting off to sleep. Inuyasha left at 11:30, making certain that no one around posed a threat to Kagome. He got back to his apartment around 11:45 and was fast asleep by midnight.

* * *

At nearly 2:00 a.m., the man who'd attempted to attack Kagome and Hitomi made it to his employer's home. She opened the door before he could knock. "Did you succeed?"

"No, ma'am. A man with dark hair and eyes discovered me, and knocked me out. But there's always tomorrow."

"Not for you, there isn't. You're useless to me. Die." As her door shut, the man turned to dust, and then promptly blew away in the wind.

* * *

It wasn't too long after daybreak Sunday morning, when Van finally discovered where Hitomi was. Hiding Escaflowne in what passed for a forest nearby, he headed out. In reality, it was nearly 6:30 in the morning, and Hitomi, who'd only slept marginally better, was heading out for a jog. She had successfully rounded the corner without crashing into anyone, and was mentally congratulating herself, when she heard someone call her name.

"Hitomi, is that you?" An eerily familiar male voice called from the edge of the small forest behind the dorms.

"Who's there?" She asked hesitantly. Then she noticed a figure step out of the shadows. He had an old, red shirt, khaki-colored pants, and a sword. Old, brown gloves covered his hands, and he had unruly ebony hair, and piercing crimson eyes. Hitomi's breath caught in her throat. _Am I -dreaming? I have to be dreaming!_ She thought excitedly.

"Hitomi? Hitomi Kanzaki?" He asked hesitantly, fairly certain it was her.

"Van? Is that...you?" Hitomi finally managed to say, though it came out as a squeak.

"It's me. How've you been?"

"Not bad. I -I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again."

"I'm sorry it took so long. The palace itself took nearly two and a half years to build. I promised you'd have a place to live comfortably when I came for you. Of course, you...can change your mind...I'd understand." Van said, barely able to bring himself to say the last sentence.

Hitomi smiled as tears of joy slid down her face. _Same old Van._ "Oh, Van Fanel don't you even suggest such a thing! I promised to wait for you. That's exactly what I've done. I still love you. I'll always love you." She teased, stepping towards him. He smiled at her words, and wrapped her up in his arms. "I missed you, Van." Hitomi whispered, her head on his shoulder.

"And I you, Hitomi. But we don't have to be apart any longer. We can leave for Gaea anytime you're ready." He mumbled, his lips grazing her ear.

"How about six days from now? I have a few things that I have to finish. You're welcome to stay here, if you like."

"Fair enough. I'll stay, then." Van agreed. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Hitomi pulled back a little.

"Van, will you mind if I introduce you to some of my friends? They're really nice, I'm sure you'll like them."

"Sure."

"Great, c'mon, I'll introduce you to my roommate first. Although, I'll probably have to wake her up!" Hitomi decided, grabbing Van's wrist and leading him toward's her dorm.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard Kagome's door open. When Hitomi stepped into Kagome's bedroom, the scent of an unknown man drifted through the room and out the open window, towards him. _A guest? He better be friendly._

Hitomi stepped up next to Kagome's bedside and tapped her shoulder. "Kagome, time to get up!"

"Huh? Hitomi? What time is it?" Kagome asked groggily, stretching as she sat up.

"Almost 7:20. I know it's early, but I want you to meet someone."

"At 7:20 in the morning? I'm not decent! At least let me take a quick shower!"

"Ok, ok! Take a shower first. We'll be in the living room." Hitomi said, laughing at her friend as she exited the bedroom.

Kagome crawled out of the warmth of her bed and walked over to her window. Resting her elbows on the windowsill, she sighed. _Another nightmare. Why am I having these dreams suddenly?_ "It doesn't make sense. Oh well, I have a shower to take. What I wouldn't give for a hot spring and girl-talk with Sango!" She said aloud, turning and heading into the bathroom.

_What's goin' on, Kagome? Why the hell can't you be one o' those people who thinks out loud?_ Inuyasha thought, beginning to worry. His breath caught as she re-entered her room in only a towel. Mentally smacking himself, he closed his eyes while she got dressed. _Stupid girl forgot to close her curtains again. Lucky for her, I ain't Miroku.

* * *

_

"Are you sure your friends will understand?" Van asked the young woman leaning on him.

"Of course. It'll just be hard to believe at first." Hitomi stated confidently. He was sitting in the far corner of the couch, with his right arm draped over her shoulders. She was curled up, using his chest as a pillow, her right hand tracing little designs on his chest.

Kagome's door opened and she stepped out in a casual, light blue dress. She stopped a few feet into the room. "Hi." _Is he the guy Hitomi wanted to introduce me to?_

Hitomi and Van stood, and Hitomi stepped forward. "Kagome, this is...my fiance, Van Fanel. Van, this is my roommate, and good friend, Kagome Higurashi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Higurashi."

"You too, and please, call me Kagome." _Since when does Hitomi have a fiance?_

Seeing her friend's look, Hitomi said, "I'll explain everything later, after I introduce him to Sakura. I promise."

"Ok. That'll probably help. Are either of you hungry? I'll make omelets."

"Sounds great! You'll love her omelets, trust me." Hitomi agreed.

To pass the time until Sakura's nieces would be gone, Hitomi called Yukari and told her she wouldn't be able to pick her up at the airport in two weeks. She promised to write a letter in explination. Kagome was trying very hard to ignore the fact that Van had a sword. That, and the bright red shirt didn't help much, either. Fortunately, from what she could tell, the similarities ended there.

* * *

Sakura spent most of the day entertaining Mai and Akira with Disney movies and junk food. RubyMoon landed at Sakura's doorstep at 1:29 that afternoon. Transforming back to Ruby Avalon, she knocked lightly. Since Sakura's roommate still wasn't home, she answered the door. "Hey Ruby, how was the trip?"

"Not bad. Eli wanted me to tell you that he and Madison'll be about four days late. So, how're the twins?"

"They're great. We just finished watching Lion King II."

"Not surprising. Mai! Akira! Mommy's here!" Ruby called, giggling as two identical squeals preceded the brown-haired ambush. "Thanks again, Sakura."

"Thanks, Auntie Sakura!" They echoed, each holding one of their mother's hands.

"No problem. See you on Thursday! Bye!" Sakura called, waving as they flew off.

* * *

Her phone rang about 20 minutes later. It was Hitomi, asking if they could come over. Fifteen minutes after that, a knock sounded at her door. "Coming!"

"Hey Sakura, how're you?" Kagome asked as they entered.

"Good. You?"

"Good." Kagome and Hitomi chorused. Kagome stepped back to let Hitomi do the introductions.

"Sakura, I'd like you to meet Van Fanel, my fiance. Van, this is my good friend, Sakura Avalon."

"It's nice to meet you, Van."

"You as well, Sakura."

"Um, Hitomi, will you please explain now?" Kagome suggested.

"Sure, but it's a long story."

"Well, it's a good thing I have comfy couches." Sakura said. As they sat, Hitomi began.

"Well, I was running on the track after school one day..."

* * *

"...and he promised to come for me as soon as Fanelia was re-built. That was six years ago." Hitomi finished, her eyes flickering to the clock. It was nearly 3:30, meaning it had taken nearly an hour and a half to tell their story. Glancing at Van, she smiled sweetly, and he nodded with a slight grin.

Kagome let out a small gasp, her left hand finding it's way over her mouth. _What a story! Traveling to another world, falling in love, being seperated, and then finally finding each other again! That's so romantic...I wish I could be so lucky! Six years, that's how long it's been since the well sealed...you're so lucky, Hitomi!_

Sakura's eyes were moist with unshed tears for her friend. _Hitomi, I never would've guessed that you'd been through something like that. I'm so happy for you. After an adventure like that, you deserve happiness, both of you. Six years, just like Li and I..._her thoughts trailed, one tear sliding silently down her face.

"Wow. So, I guess you'll be going with him to Gaea?" Kagome asked tentatively. Hitomi nodded.

"After graduation. Van's agreed to stay until Friday. I figure, since my family will be coming for my graduation, I'll tell them then. That way we can leave Friday afternoon. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course! I'd do the same thing if I were you!"

"Me, too!" Sakura added, wiping away her tears and smiling encouragingly.

* * *

"You know, Hitomi, I've been thinking." Kagome started. It was late, and they'd all gathered at Hitomi and Kagome's dorm for pizza, after a long three hours of showing Van the city.

"About what?"

"Well, you probably want some alone-time with Van, so I figure I'll find another place to stay for a couple of nights. Or the rest of the week, unless I'm at a hotel."

"I couldn't possibly ask you to do that, Kagome! This is as much your dorm as it is mine!"

"Exactly. You'd do the same for me, and you know it. It's fine, really."

"Yeah, she can stay with me. My roommate won't mind, and we have a pull-out couch, too." Sakura offered.

"See? It's fine. I'll just go grab some stuff, it won't take ten minutes." Obviously out-voted, Hitomi agreed.

"Thanks, girls." They nodded.

* * *

At about 8:15 that night, Sakura and Kagome headed out. "G'night, girls!" Hitomi called after them.

"Good night!" they hollered back.

"Thanks again, Sakura."

"Don't mention it. Besides, you'd do the same for me, right?"

"Totally."

"Hello, ladies. Had a good day, I hope?" a strange, black-clad man asked, conveniently blocking their path. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets, and his dark baseball cap hid his face. The 23 year-old friends stopped dead in their tracks.

_He looks trustworthy._ Kagome thought sarcastically, her hands subconsciously balling into fists.

_Oh great, how're we supposed to get out of this? I don't want to use my magic in front of Kagome, and Kero's not here!_ Sakura thought, mentally preparing herself to reveal her secret.

_This is perfect. Empty street, and two o' my targets right ahead o' me. The boss'll love it._ The man thought, carefully flicking the safety off of his gun, preparing to pull it from his pocket and empty it in them.

* * *

Hitomi and Van were jogging down the street with Sakura's forgotten purse in hand, when Hitomi stopped in her tracks. Visions of a man in black pulling a gun on her friends just around the corner flooded her sight.

"Hitomi, you ok?" Van asked, slightly worried.

"V-Van, they're in trouble! Look!" She whispered, pulling him towards the side of the building and peering around. Sure enough, there they were. He'd yet to draw his gun. "That man, he means to kill them!"

"Stay here. I'll handle it." Van whispered, disappearing into the shadows.

"Well, ladies, aren't you going to say something? You're not _mute_ are you?" He asked tauntingly. Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Sakura tensed. They both remained silent. Kagome did a double-take when a dark-haired, dark-eyed, man in red appeared behind him. _Van?_

Van grabbed the guy by his shoulder and spun him around. The man pulled out his gun, in an attempt to shoot Van. The King of Fanelia pulled back and punched the man square in his chest. The man dropped his gun, and staggered back. Van spun around and kicked him in the head, knocking him out. The unknown assailant didn't get up.

Hitomi and Van escorted Sakura and Kagome the rest of the way, returned Sakura's purse, and departed. Sakura explained an abreviated version of why Kagome was staying over to her roommate, and they turned in for the night. They did, after all, have school the next day.

* * *

Near midnight, the recently-defeated thug slowly approached his employer's house. Again, the door opened automatically. "Were you successful?" The woman asked bluntly. He shook his head fearfully.

"No, ma'am. A man with dark hair and eyes attacked me. I think he was wearing red."

"Hmmm. Unfortunately for you, your time is up. Good-bye." As the door closed, the man disintegrated, just like the man before him.

* * *

The next few days went smoothly, Hitomi, Kagome, and Sakura attending their last days of classes happily. Van waited patiently in Hitomi and Kagome's dorm during school hours. No one attempted to attack them, and everything was set for Thursday's graduation. Hitomi's family was going to be arriving early Thursday morning for breakfast. She planned on introducing Van then.

Kagome's mom, grandfather, and brother would be arriving that night and staying in a local hotel. Her friends, who'd graduated on Tuesday, would also be coming. When she'd talked to Hojo on the phone, he'd said that he planned to ask Ayumi to marry him on Friday. She'd wished him luck.

As far as Sakura was aware, only her family,and Julian, of course, would be going to the ceremony. They were scheduled to arrive around 8:00 Thursday morning. What she didn't know, was that Li would be with them.

* * *

At nearly 10:45 Wednesday night, Li Shaoran's plane landed in Tomoeda Airport. Once he'd found his luggage, he looked around, searching for familiar faces. Tori and Julian were supposed to pick him up. Finding Tori staring at him with a slightly bemused grin, he made his way over. "Tori, Julian. Good to see you. Thanks for picking me up." Li greeted, shaking their hands before following them out to their car.

"How was your trip, Li?" Julian asked conversationally.

"Not bad, I suppose. How's life treated you?"

"Ok. I'm a professor at the local college now. The best part is, I can call for a sub if something should come up." Julian replied with a small laugh.

"What about you, Tori?"

"Pretty good. I work with Dad's archeology team, but when I'm home I usually let Ruby take a break from constantly watching the twins. They'll be five in three months. Hard to believe, really."

The conversation continued sporadically on the way to Julian's, which was where Li would be staying that night. After dropping them off, Tori bade them good-night and headed home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was over at Sesshomaru's again. The kids had just fallen asleep, and the house, mansion technically, was odly deserted. Only Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Rin were up. Rin had just brought up the subject of Kagome's graduation. "You're going to attend the ceremony, aren't you?" She asked Inuyasha.

"Keh. Of course I'm gonna go. She just ain't gonna know it."

"I don't understand why you won't approach her tomorrow."

"It's simple, Rin. He's affraid. He's had 500 years to determine how to court her, and he still hasn't a clue." Sesshomaru stated bluntly.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru. What the hell do you know!"

"Much more than you, obviously. I knew you loved her the first time I saw the two of you together, yet it took you nearly a year to realize it for yourself. And you continued to do nothing even then."

"That's it, I'm goin' home. Have ta call Shippo anyway. See ya tomorrow, if you're comin'." Inuyasha growled, grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

* * *

Kagome and Sakura woke up early, and headed to the dorm to meet Hitomi and Van. They knocked on the door at about 7:00 and gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. After breakfast, Kagome excused herself to finish packing her things up, as she wouldn't be living in the dorm after graduation.

"So, Sakura, what're you going to do after college? Don't you have to be out of your apartment by Monday?" Hitomi asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I'm debating renting a normal, non-college affiliated, apartment. But I might just move back home until I can find a place."

"That's what I was going to do. But I'm glad I don't have to. Oh my gosh! We're going to be late! I promised to meet my family for breakfast! See ya later, Sakura! C'mon, Van, we have to go!" Hitomi cried, grabbing Van and running out the door. Sakura giggled.

* * *

At 7:45, Sakura left to go greet her own family, saying good-bye to Kagome as she left. Kagome's family would be dropping by in about an hour. Kagome had just under an hour to clean and pack.

* * *

Sakura had to race home to get Kero, then she turned around and headed to the local bakery. She arrived nearly 10 minutes late. Not bad, all things considered. The group at the back of the bakery waved, just before two four-and-a-half-year-old twin girls crashed into her. "Auntie Sakura!" Mai and Akira shouted, dragging her to the group. "Come sit with us!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sakura laughed, letting them lead her.

"Hey Squirt, I see you've survived college somehow." Tori teased, ruffilng her hair.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Tori. How is everyone?"

"We're fine, Sakura." Adien Avalon said with a smile.

"That's good."

Julian cleared his throat, and said, with a huge smile, "Sakura, there's someone I think you'd like to see."

"Oh? Who?"

Smiling, he stepped aside, revealing Li leaning against the wall, with his hands in his pockets. He smiled when their eyes locked. Tears of joy instantly welled up in her eyes as she spoke. "Li!"

"Hey, Sakura."

"Li!" She cried, the tears spilling as she raced to him. He caught her easily, and held her tight, breathing in her scent. "I've missed you so much, Li! How's your family?"

"They're fine. Fully recovered and better than ever. And I've missed you, too. How've you been?"

"Good. I can't wait for you to meet my friends. If you want to."

"Sounds great. Sakura, do you think that, maybe, we could pick up where we left off?" Li asked quietly, his lips brushing her right ear.

Sakura smiled into his shoulder. "Of course." She whispered, snuggling deeper into his chest. "I love you, Li."

"And I you, Sakura. With all my heart."

* * *

A few hours later, Sakura had just introduced Li to Kagome, Hitomi, and Van. Li and Van had gone to join their girlfriends' respective families, both of whom were gathered together, Kagome's family included. As they were walking through the crowd, Li brushed against a tall, somber, man's arm and his senses went wild. Glancing over his shoulder, he focused his senses on the man and the people around him, and wasn't sure he liked what he felt. There were seven odly powerful auras emanating from the group. Deciding to brush it off for now, Li rejoined the group he'd come to Kyoto with. He felt Kero land on his shoulder and picked him up, incase anyone thought it weird that a 'stuffed' gold bear was balancing on his shoulder.

"Hey, Kid, did you sense anything...odd?" Kero mumbled.

"Yeah, over there."

"Just checking. Yue and Ruby felt it, too." Their conversation trailed as the ceremony began.

* * *

"Daddy, why was that man staring at you?" Karu asked, tugging on his father's pants-leg.

"I am not certain, Karu. But you needn't worry over it." Sesshomaru replied, placing his left hand on his youngest son's head. "Hush now."

"I can't see. What're we doing here, anyway?" Karu continued.

"We're here to watch your future aunt graduate from college. Here, can you see now?" Sesshomaru stated, picking Karu up.

"Yep. Thanks, Daddy!" Karu paused, "Daddy, if she's my future aunt, then is Uncle Inuyasha married?"

"Not yet, Karu." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha choked.

"He's got your number, Inuyasha." Shippo teased from his place beside the half-demon. Inuyasha's fist connected with Shippo's head.

"Pipe down, Runt."

"You shouldn't be so violent, Mutt Face. He might ruin your surprise an' call for Kagome." Koga joked, grinning as Inuyasha growled at him.

"Be quiet, you two. It's starting." Ayame stated from her place beside Koga. A soft meow sounded from the two-tailed cat-demon on Shippo's head that only they could see.

* * *

The ceremony began at exactly 10:30 a.m. with a speech from the Principle. After a few other things, they began to call out names at 11:00. Sakura was the first of the group to go up, as they were going alphabetically. By 12:30 all three girls had gone, and they were standing with the rest of their graduating class off to the side.

Roughly an hour and a half later, the ceremony was complete. On the count of three, the now-graduated class jumped up and threw their caps into the sky. Then they dispersed, heading everywhere at once. The girls pushed through the crowd to get to their families. They got separated in the rush, with other graduates pushing by.

In the confusion, Hitomi lost her footing and collided with Inuyasha. Again. In a vain attempt to catch her friend, Sakura'd slipped and crashed into Koga, knocking them both down. Rin, Ayame, and Shippo started laughing instantly.

"Omigod! I'm so sorry!" Sakura gasped, her face flushing as she attempted to stand.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Hitomi said, stepping back from Inuyasha.

"It's ok, this crowd's wild." Koga stated, picking himself up and dusting himself off.

"Keh." Inuyasha grunted, crossing his arms.

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized that the group before her wasn't entirely human. The woman with the kid on her hip seemed human enough, but the others...didn't. _Wait a minute, I only count six, but I sense seven, what's going on?_ She thought.

_Hey, isn't that the guy I ran into last week? The one that caused my odd vision?_ Hitomi thought, gasping as another vision washed over her. This one included the white-haired, dog-eared man from before, and Sakura and Li. Sakura and Li were dressed oddly, Li had a sword on his back and Sakura was holding a large, pink staff of some kind. She tossed a card into the air and a wind spirit materialized...Then it stopped.

"Hitomi. Hitomi, are you alright?" Van was asking, his hands on her shoulders, eyes staring intently.

"Huh? Van? Oh, yeah, I'm...okay." Hitomi replied, shaking her head to clear the fog.

"You ok, Sakura?" Li whispered, appearing beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you...feel anything?" Sakura replied quietly. He nodded. _For some reason, _she thought, _that doesn't make me feel better._

"Hey!" Kagome called, jogging up. "We're all heading out for pizza, wanna come?"

"Yeah!" Sakura replied excitedly.

"Sure." Hitomi agreed. Li and Van nodded silently.

"Oh, I should warn you, my grandpa brought us all presents from the family shrine." Kagome stated.

"Why's that a bad thing?" Sakura asked.

"Well, he likes to give...weird gifts. You'll see."

"Ok. Sorry for crashing into you like that." Sakura replied, turning to Koga and apologizing again.

Koga grinned, draping an arm around Ayame's shoulders, saying, "Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault."

As they were walking away, Kagome realized that something about that group seemed familiar. _Wasn't that kid the one who crashed into me Saturday at the park? And the woman holding him, she looked so familiar. Ugh! That's gonna really bug me!_ Sighing, she brushed it off and focused on the day ahead of her.

On their way to the pizza place, Hitomi had quietly told Van about her vision. He agreed that it was odd, and they both hoped it was nothing.

Sakura, Li, and Kero were discussing the odd auras that they'd sensed earlier. They all agreed that the auras couldn't belong to humans. And that there was strong magic emanating from at least two of them. But that was all they knew. Li also mentioned that there was something...extra about Kagome and Hitomi's auras. Although they knew what Hitomi's was, not even Sakura knew why Kagome's aura was so strong. As they neared the pizza place, they ended the conversation and Kero dove back into Sakura's purse.

* * *

"Shit! That was way too close!" Inuyasha cursed on their way home.

"Relax, Mutt. It wouldn't have been that bad if Kagome'd recognized us. You're gonna go talk to her tomorrow, ain't ya? What's one day?" Koga stated bluntly.

"Shut up, Fleabag, you don't understand."

"Sure I do. You're nervous as hell for no reason and it's making you pissy." Koga grinned as Inuyasha's fists clenched. Shippo laughed. Ayame smacked Koga upside the head. "Hey!"

"Leave him alone, Koga. You'd be 'pissy' too, if you were in Inuyasha's place."

"I wouldn't have waited six years more than was necessary."

"Why don't we all stop for some ice cream? Maybe it'll cool you two off." Rin suggested. They agreed, and headed to Karu's favorite ice cream shop.

* * *

After pizza, Kagome's grandpa had insisted on them all going back to their hotel, because he had presents for the girls. Once they got to the hotel room, everyone sat, or stood, in a circle to watch the girls open the gifts. The girls sat in the center. Kagome gulped when she saw the size of the boxes. _Oh no!_ She thought.

Sakura and Hitomi opened their's first, as they had the same thing. They each had pink Shikon keychains, and something else in a jar. The thing in the jar looked slightly shriveled and tentacle-like. And it had a claw on the tip.

"The keychain," Gramps began, "is an emulation of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, the Shikon Jewel. The Sacred Jewel was rumored to have the ability to grant one wish, whatever the owner desired. Now, of course, the keychains don't grant any wishes, but if you're nice enough, Kagome might. The tentacles in your jars are authentic demon tentacles. My great-great grandfather killed an octopus-demon and put two tentacles inside jars and kept them." Gramps stated proudly, nodding his head in affirmation of his tale.

Everyone else in the room gawked silently. Kagome's hands flew up to cover her face. "Grandpa!" She mumbled to herself. She heard Sakura and Hitomi give a polite "thank you" and put the jars down. It was her turn to open a gift. Her box was a bit smaller. As she opened it, her mother spoke.

"I hope you don't mind, dear, but I went through your room a month ago and I found this. I thought you'd like it."

Kagome's eyes clouded with tears and her breath caught in her throat. The picture in her hands was framed and in perfect quality. It was from the day she'd brought a camera to the Feudal Era. They'd been staying at Kaede's for a few days, and the weather had been good, so she'd run home, got the camera, and explained it to a villager. She had the villager take a group picture, and of course her and Sango'd taken a lot. This was the group shot.

Kaede was in the center with Shippo on her right shoulder. Kagome stood to Kaede's right, her arms encircling Inuyasha's left arm. Inuyasha stood to Kagome's right, his arms in his haori sleeves. He had a slight grin, exposing a solitary fang, and he was looking side-long at Kagome. On the other side of Kaede stood Sango and Miroku. Kilala was on Sango's right shoulder, and Miroku's right hand was on her left shoulder. Sango's weapon was strapped to her back, and she was in her slayer's uniform. They all looked happy.

"Thanks, Mom. Thank you so much, I can't believe I forgot this picture." Kagome said quietly. Everyone could hear her voice crack as she spoke, and they all saw the tears begin to fall. Hitomi and Sakura maneuvered behind Kagome to see the picture. When Hitomi saw it, she immediately recognized Inuyasha from her visions. _Does this mean that my visions are connected to Kagome, too?_ She thought, moving back to her position beside Kagome. Sakura returned to her spot as well.

Wiping her eyes, Kagome held the picture to her heart for a moment, before placing it down. "Can you hold on to this for me, just until I find a place?"

"Sure, dear." Ms. Higurashi agreed.

* * *

Later, Kagome, Sakura, Li, Hitomi, and Van went out for a walk. "So, Hitomi, how'd your parents take the news about you living off-planet?" Sakura asked.

"They didn't believe me at first. But eventually they realized that it's what I want. Of course, we had to promise to visit occasionally, and introduce them to their grandchildren." Hitomi replied, blushing slightly, and laughing softly.

"Kagome, if you don't mind my asking, what was up with that picture?" Hitomi puzzled.

Kagome sighed. _I was afraid they'd ask._ "It's...a long story."

"Well, I still have comfy couches, and then we can head back to the hotel like we promised." Sakura offered, as her place wasn't too far away.

They got to Sakura's about 15 minutes later. Her roommate wasn't home, so they gathered in the living room and waited for Kagome to begin. Hitomi and Van were curled up on one side of the couch, Li and Sakura on the other side. Kagome took the armchair. Taking a deep breath, Kagome began. "Ok. On my 15th birthday, our family cat, Buyo, went inside our well-house, and I had to get him because Sota was too scared..."

* * *

"...and then, after the well had sealed, I decided to move away for college." Kagome finished, wiping away the stray tears that had fallen while she'd been talking. She'd abbreviated a lot of the adventures, but the story was the same. Glancing out the window, she realized that the sun had set, and the moon had risen.

"Wow." Sakura commented.

"Yeah." Hitomi added. They both felt sorry for their friend.

"We should probably go, or else we'll be late." Kagome stated. The others agreed and stood up.

"Hey guys, why don't we cut through the park, it'll be faster." Sakura suggested.

"Good idea. Let's go!" Kagome agreed. That settled, they turned into the very empty park.

"Does anyone else think it's weird that the park's this empty?" Hitomi asked, walking closer to Van.

"Yeah, it's kinda creepy. This park's _never_ empty." Sakura commented, grabbing Li's arm for comfort.

"Maybe it's nothing. You know, just coincidence." Kagome said hopefully, moving to stand between Hitomi and Sakura.

"Perhaps. But it's a very _lucky_ coincidence. For me, that is. Not for you." A female voice stated. The group stopped, and Van and Li stepped forward protectively. Van's hand rested on the sword at his side. Li's eyes narrowed marginally. Sakura's hand was playing with her key, just incase. She felt Kero moving around in her pocket.

"Who's there?" Kagome called hesitantly.

"Surely you haven't forgotten me, Kagome. Even Kikyo remembered me. But, I suppose you always were _second rate_ compared to her." The woman said. As she spoke, she stepped out of the shadows. It was Tsubaki. She was without her serpent, and her right eye was surrounded by those old blue lines. Her white hair had black streaks running through it. She had an evil smirk on her face.

Kagome gasped and involuntarily stepped back. "Tsubaki. But, how-?"

"A form of re-animation. It's actually similar to how Kikyo was resurrected. But I'm stronger now, of course. And I want revenge."

"Revenge? You were the one who nearly killed me!"

"Yes, but because of you, that irritating half-demon Inuyasha was able to slay me. I'd go after him, but after 500 years, I doubt he's alive. So I'll kill you instead, and then I'll take the Sacred Jewel."

"Leave her alone! Kagome can't fight you!" Sakura shouted, stepping up beside Li. Tsubaki smiled wickedly.

"Ms. Avalon, don't misunderstand me. When I'm through here, all five of you will be dead. And all of your powers will be mine! With your abilities, no one will be able to stop me!" After making this announcement, Tsubaki cackled.

* * *

None of them had noticed the red-headed young man, or the two-tailed cat that had been nearby when Tsubaki appeared. Therefore none of them noticed either demon run off. As soon as they were far enough away, Kilala transformed and Shippo jumped on her back. They flew as quickly as they could to Sesshomaru's mansion on the edge of the city. Kilala waited outside while Shippo ran in to get help. He was now about 5'6, but he knew he wasn't going to get any taller.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, where are you!" Shippo yelled.

"Oi, Shippo, I'm right here. What is it?" Inuyasha snapped, jumping down from the second-floor hall.

"You're never gonna believe this, but Tsubaki's alive! And she's cornered Kagome and her friends in the park!"

"WHAT! You better not be lying, Shippo!"

"I'm not! Kilala's outside, she'll take us to the park."

"Then let's go, dammit!" Inuyasha growled, pushing through the front door. He and Shippo jumped on Kilala and she flew back to the park.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsubaki was making her move. "Good-bye, kids." She said, before closing her eyes and waving her arm in their direction. They could see a dark light emitting from her hand.

"Sakura!" Li yelled, sensing the strength of the oncoming attack. Sakura nodded in agreement and yanked at her key.

"Key of the Star, with powers burning bright, release the power and shine your light! RELEASE! _Shield!_"

Kagome, Hitomi, and Van stared in shock as the dark energy collided with a shield and dissolved. They stared at Sakura as she glowed. Her outfit changed into a light pink dress, boots that ended at her knees with stars in the top, a star belt, opera-length gloves that met around her middle-finger, and a pinkish-red cape with a star dead-center. It came complete with a pinkish-red hat, a star once again dead-center. Her pink staff was tall and topped off with a small sun and moon supporting a large star that had wings attatched at the sides.

"Well, I can see you've come to terms with revealing your secret to your friends. Too bad I'm about to kill you." Tsubaki threatened.

"Not without a fight, you won't. We'll stop you." Sakura stated calmly.

"All on your own?"

"She's not alone." Li stated, his sword appearing in his right hand. Sakura smiled, waved her staff in his direction, and he, too, was dressed for battle, in his typical green-and-gold uniform.

"The two of you alone can't stop me. Your shield may be strong, but it's not enough!" Tsubaki declared, sending a direct blast at the shield. It held for a moment, but then, it shattered. "Now, for you!" Another blast, stronger this time, aimed at Sakura. There was a flash, and a blast of fire met it in the middle. The blast came from Keroberos, who was suddenly floating above his mistress.

"I've got your back, Sakura!" He declared.

"Keroberos! Thanks! Do me a favor, go get Yue and RubyMoon, we may need them. Li and I'll be okay until you return!" Sakura instructed.

"If you say so. I'll be back!" That decided, he flew off, towards the hotel.

"Do you really think sending that creature for help will work? You'll be dead before your back-up arrives!"

"No. We won't." Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

"You haven't met my muscle yet. To kill me, you'll need to go through him. Shinju!" Tsubaki called, smirking confidently when a large, one-eyed, demon appeared. He towered over the trees, and looked strong. "Shinju, feast!"

"Van! Go find Escaflowne, it may be our only chance!" Hitomi whispered. Van nodded and turned on his heel to run through the forest to where he'd hidden his all-powerful guymelef. Fortunately, Tsubaki didn't notice him run off. Neither did Shinju. Shinju reached one massive hand towards the group. Li raised his sword.

"Element, lightning!" He called. Sakura followed suit.

"Thunder! Release and dispel!" The two thunder-bolts made Shinju step back, but that was all.

Just as Shinju made to attack them again, Escaflowne appeared in his path. Shinju's attention focused on the new threat, just as planned.

"What's that?" Tsubaki demanded.

"I guess you don't know as much about us as you thought!" Hitomi called, smiling.

"So I suppose I'll be dealing with you myself, then. No matter." Tsubaki decided, raising her arms.

"Loop! Shot! Release and dispel!"

Tsubaki's attack was re-routed back at her, and an extra beam of energy was joined with it. Tsubaki's right eye flashed, and the attacks slammed into a magical barrier.

"Oh no! She has a barrier! You'll have to find a way past her barrier, first!" Kagome called.

"How? Any suggestions?" Sakura asked.

"Um, I don't suppose you can conjure up a bow and some arrows for me?"

"Sure. Arrow! Become what Kagome needs! Release and dispel!" In a flash of blue light, Kagome was holding a bow, and she had a quiver of arrows on her shoulder. Drawing an arrow, Kagome aimed for Tsubaki, who'd been fighting Li, and released it. Tsubaki's eye flashed again, and the arrow dissolved against the barrier.

"No. It didn't work!" Kagome stated, not liking the looks of things. A loud roaring sound caught their attention, and they looked up to see Shinju fall. He dissolved before he touched the ground. Escaflowne turned towards the group, sword in hand. As Van went to bring Escaflowne's sword down on Tsubaki, the guymelef froze.

"Van! What happened?" Hitomi called out in fear.

"I've immobilized him. Now then, where was I?" Tsubaki stated, smirking triumphantly as yet another attack bounced off of her barrier. She began slowly walking forward, her smirk growing as they stepped back. "Afraid, are you? You should be. After all, you're about to die."

Her momentum stopped when a new-comer bellowed her name from above. "TSUBAKI!" The others stopped as well and looked up, in time to see a flash of pink, replaced by a sword-carrying, white-haired, dog-eared, half-demon in red.

"What's this!" Tsubaki gasped, stepping back a moment too late.

"Your barrier's comin' down, Witch!" Inuyasha declared, bringing down his red Tetsusaiga and shattering her barrier with ease.

"You! But you're supposed to be dead! Half-breeds can't possibly survive 500 years!" Tsubaki argued, taking another backwards step.

"You don't know much about half-demons, do ya, Tsubaki? 'Cause I'm still alive, not that anyone'll be able to say that about you in a minute."

"You may have caught me off-guard, but you won't defeat me this time!" Tsubaki decided, sending a wave of dark energy at him.

"Erase! Release and dispel!" Sakura called, erasing the attack. "Try again, Kagome!"

"Huh? Oh, ok. You're going down, Tsubaki!" Kagome said, notcing another arrow. Inuyasha moved to the side, to give her more room.

"You let it fly, Kagome. I'll back it up." He said, raising the Tetsusaiga. She nodded, and released the arrow.

Even as the pink glow of the sacred arrow reached maximum power, Inuyasha stepped up. "Backlash Wave!"

"NOOO! I was so close!" Tsubaki cried, just before the blast hit her. When the smoke cleared, Tsubaki was gone. The guymelef was released, and it knelt down to let Van out. He ran directly to Hitomi, to be certain she was ok. Li sheathed his sword, as did Inuyasha.

* * *

"Kagome! You're ok! I'm so happy to see you!" Shippo called, running to his surrogate mother.

"Shippo! You've really grown! I missed you, too!" She said, hugging the not-so-little fox demon. Kagome felt her shoulder being nudged, so she looked up, expecting to see Inuyasha. Instead, she saw Kilala in her fighting-form. "Kilala!" Releasing Shippo, Kagome threw her arms around the feline's neck. "It's good to see you, too!" Kilala moved back a little and licked Kagome's face, purring slightly.

"Looks like they missed you, too." Inuyasha said, leaning against a nearby tree, smirking slightly. Kilala and Shippo stepped back, giving Kagome a clear path to Inuyasha. For a moment, neither spoke. Then Kagome's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, and Inuyasha's smirk vanished.

"Inuyasha, _sit_ boy!" Shippo began laughing in the background. So did Kagome's friends. Van and Li grinned.

"Should've...seen that...coming." Inuyasha mumbled, his face still in the ground.

"You jerk! You've been alive and well for all these years, and you never once came for me? Do you know how hard these past six years have been? For six years, I've been trying not to cry on my birthday, and you were just fine, not even droping me a note!" Kagome cried, her eyes watering. Kagome could feel her knees going weak. Just as she collapsed, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her up, pulling her close to Inuyasha's chest. She felt his right hand running through her hair, finally resting behind her head.

"I understand that you're upset. I had to wait nearly 500 years before you were even born. An' I didn't come for you earlier 'cause I knew you wanted to finish school. So I decided to wait. Now that you've graduated, we can be together. If you want to." He said soothingly.

Kagome's breath caught. _'We can be together'? What does that mean? Could he...actually...love me?_ "Inuyasha? What...what do you mean? What do you mean that we can be together?" as she asked, she felt Inuyasha smile.

"Kagome, remember how there was something I was trying to tell you last time we talked?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what I was trying to say was: Kagome, I love you." He whispered, so only she could hear. Kagome suddenly had another reason to be glad Inuyasha was holding her, becuase she knew she'd collapse if he let go.

_He...he loves me? He loves me!_ "Inuyasha, I love you, too!" She whispered back after making sure her voice wouldn't crack.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on the young miko in his arms as her head his shoulder, her own arms winding around his neck tightly. He grinned when he heard a small, contented sigh escape her lips. _Well, that might not've been how I wanted to do things, but all things considered, I think it went well._

"Um, I really hate to interrupt, but we're kinda running late." Sakura stated hesitantly.

"She's right. Do you want to come with us to the hotel?" Hitomi offered.

"Do you mind?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Not at all. What about you and Kilala, Shippo?"

"That's ok. We have to head home. We'll see you tomorrow." Shippo declared, as he and Kilala flew off.

* * *

Barely 15 seconds later, someone else joined their group. This time, however, they were Sakura's back-up. Keroberos was heading the entourage. Behind him were Yue and RubyMoon. "Sakura! Are you alright?" He questioned, landing ahead of them.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened?" Yue asked calmly, stepping towards his mistress.

Sakura smiled at the guardians anitcs. "I'll tell you on the way back to the hotel, Yue. Do any of you mind if I fly with them?" She asked her friends. They shook their heads.

"C'mon, Kid, I'll give you a lift." Keroberos said, addressing Li.

"Thanks." Li said, climbing onto his back. In a flash of pink Sakura was sporting faded pink wings from her back.

"I have to return Esaflowne to his hiding place." Van stated suddenly.

"Esca-what?" RubyMoon inquired.

"That." Hitomi said by way of explanation, pointing to the guymelef. "Wait up, Van, I'll go with you." She called, jogging after him.

* * *

"Looks like we're walking." Kagome commented as they watched her friends literally fly off.

"Works for me. I'm not much for an audience, anyway." Inuyasha stated, stepping up, once again, to Kagome. Curious, she turned to face her favorite half-demon, just as his lips crashed down on hers. She relaxed into him, tangling the fingers of one hand in his long hair, while the other one reached up to stroke his ears.

After a few minutes, he pulled back. Slightly. Pausing to catch his breath, he flashed her a grin before burying his face in the crook of her neck. Kagome gasped lightly when he started nuzzling her neck. Looping her arms loosely around his neck, she closed her eyes, failing to suppress a shudder as his tongue began tracing the side of her neck.

Forcing himself to stop before he got carried away, he stepped back, scooped her up into his arms, and took off towards the hotel. Snuggling into him, Kagome whispered, "You don't have to carry me, you know."

"Maybe not. But I want to."

* * *

"The auras of those three that Kagome knew were some of the auras at your graduation." Li stated on the way back.

"Yeah. I think Inuyasha's the one Hitomi ran into." Sakura agreed, flying between her guardians.

"So it's probably safe to say your friend knows the owners of the other four auras as well." RubyMoon deduced from Yue's right side.

"Agreed. Perhaps they're even all somewhat trustworthy." Yue stated.

"They were demons. Demons simply aren't trustworthy." Keroberos argued.

"Keroberos! They're Kagome's friends, give them the benefit of the doubt. Besides, if all demons are bad, then all humans must be _normal_. Maybe they're exceptions." Sakura scolded. Keroberos said nothing.

* * *

"Thank you for waiting this past week, Van. I promise we'll leave tomorrow." Hitomi said, kissing his cheek as they headed back to the hotel.

"It was nothing, Hitomi. You waited six years for me, so six days was nothing. When do you think you'll be ready tomorrow?"

"Maybe around noon. I want to be sure to say good-bye to everyone."

"Noon it is, then." Van stated, dropping a kiss on her forehead and draping his arm on her shoulders.

* * *

The next morning, all the families and friends had gathered in the back of the park. Rin had even managed to drag Sesshomaru out. Anami was watching their kids. Hitomi had managed to condense everything to two large suitcases and a small handbag. Van had taken them to Escaflowne while Hitomi waited for her ride. Sakura had placed an illusion around them, so as to avoid unwanted questions.

"We'll really miss you, Hitomi. Good luck in Gaea." Sakura said, wiping away some tears.

"Yeah, and try to visit sometime." Kagome added, also crying.

"I'll try. I just wish there was a way you could all come to the wedding. The portal only works for Van and I."

"So come back a day or two before the wedding and call me. I'll get us all there." Sakura decided, pausing before adding, "Besides, I'm sure your parents want to see you say your vows."

"That's right. I'd like to be there, we all would." Hitomi's mother stated, tears streaming down her face. Hitomi smiled, too choked up to speak.

A collective gasp caused her to turn around. Seeing nothing, she looked up, to see Van, shirtless, floating in the air, his magnificent, white, wings spread out. "Ready to go?" He asked, stretching out a hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Where's Escaflowne?"

"Up there, waiting." Looking up, she saw that Escaflowne was in dragon-mode above the trees.

Turning back one final time, she hugged her friends and family good-bye and waved as Van's strong arms came around her waist. Van gracefully kicked off the ground, and he carried her up towards Escaflowne, where they then took off for Gaea. Once there, with any luck, they'd live long, peaceful lives.

* * *

After Hitomi and Van were long gone, and her family had left, Sakura turned towards Kagome. "Well, I guess that's our cue. I'm moving back to Tomoeda. Of course, I'll keep in touch, and you're still welcome to come visit when Madison and Eli come home."

"I'll keep that in mind. Call me when they come to town, ok? And good luck in Tomoeda." Kagome agreed.

"Thanks. E-mail me your address when you find a place." Sakura requested.

"Will do. See you this summer."

"Bye!" Sakura said, waving as the air around her and her family flashed pink. When it faded, they were gone.

"Looks like you've made some interesting friends here in Kyoto." Koga commented teasingly.

"I haven't made a normal friend since grade school, Koga. To me, they are normal. Besides, _you're_ not exactly human!"

"Your point?"

"Oh, knock it off, Koga." Ayame scolded, hands on hips.

"Uh-oh, Koga, look out!" Shippo teased.

"Hey, Mutt, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"You're on, Fleabag!" And then Shippo paled as Koga and Inuyasha gave chase.

"Now there's something I never thought I'd see." Kagome mumbled. Kilala "mewed" on her shoulder.

"So, Kagome, where'll you be staying now?" Rin asked.

"Well, Inuyasha and I were planning on moving back to Tokyo. Mom said that a nice house opened up about a week ago, not far from the shrine."

"That's nice. I hope you'll visit us, of course. I know Karu and his sister would love to get to know you."

"Oh, I'm sure we will. I couldn't possibly stay away forever."

"KAGOME!" Shippo shrieked, pinned by his pursuers.

Sighing, Kagome called, "Sit, boy! Shippo, next time be careful who you pick fights with." Shippo nodded while Koga laughed at Inuyasha's misfortune.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Nearly a month later, Sakura, Li, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Hitomi's immediate family were all gathered in the grand hall of the Palace of Fanelia. They were there for Hitomi and Van's wedding. They'd been introduced to Allen, Celena, Merle, Merle's boyfriend (the stray boy she'd taken in), and everyone else. Inuyasha and Merle didn't exactly...hit it off too well.

The wedding was very similar to Earth weddings, and everyone enjoyed the ceremony. They watched in awe as Hitomi Kanzaki became Hitomi Fanel, Queen of Fanelia. She made a beautiful bride in her regal white gown, which was littered with real diamonds. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun, face framed by stray curls. Her large emerald eyes sparkled with delight, and the crown fit her perfectly. The citizens of Fanelia went wild when Van pressed his lips to hers.

His arms around her waist, holding her close; her arms around his neck, returning the favor. Their tongues dancing together for the briefest of moments before they pulled apart. As soon as they did so, they realized that everyone, guests from Earth included, was bowing. Clearing his throat, Van announced: "Please, rise. It's a time for celebration. Let the feast begin!"

That night, when they were alone in their royal master bedroom, Van pulled his new wife close, kissing her neck, before whispering, "This has been the best day of my life, _Mrs. Fanel_."

Giggling and wrapping her arms around him, Hitomi responded, "I bet I can make it even better, my husband." With a smirk, Van led her towards their bed, where they made love for the first time.

* * *

Just before August, Van and Hitomi returned to Earth for Sakura and Li's wedding. Van was introduced to Madison, Eli, SpinelSun, and Mrs. McKenzie. Then, along with Kagome and Inuyasha, they were introduced to Li's family. And, once again, Inuyasha got off on a bad foot with someone. Only this time, it was Meilin.

"So," She began, addressing Kagome, "all you have to do is say 'sit' and he kisses the ground?"

"Pretty much."

"I don't suppose you can transfer that power to anyone for a certain amount of time...?"

"Nope."

"Darn."

The rest of the wedding went smoothly. Madison was, of course, Maid of Honor. Mai and Akira were the Flower Girls, spinning down the isle while tossing Cherry Blossom petals everywhere. Eli was the Best Man, and Julian the Ring Bearer. Zachary, Tori, and two of Li's male cousins were Bridegrooms. Kagome, Hitomi, Rita, Nikki, and Chelsea were Bride's Maids.

Everyone save Van and Inuyasha had tears in their eyes as Li and Sakura said their vows. Even Kero and "Suppie", hidden by Eli's magic, were wiping their eyes. All the audience held their breath as the couple kissed. The kiss was gentle, romantic, and caressing, and, though only those who already know their secret saw, the Star Cards encircled the now-newly-wed couple. They returned to their mistress as soon as the kiss ended.

The women all gathered as Sakura prepared to throw her bouquett over her shoulder. There was a collective squeal and then they lunged forward to catch it, and then Sakura could hear them talking. Turning, she realized that it was Madison who'd caught it. Smiling, she walked up to her old friend. "Maybe Eli'll take that as a sign!"

"Sakura!"

"What? Would you mind if he did?"

"Of course not, silly. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks!"

The reception went beautifully, everyone dancing and enjoying the snacks. Madison, as always, video-taped the whole thing. When it was over, the guests watched as the new Mr. and Mrs. Shaoran climbed into their limo. Shortly thereafter, they departed.

"Li, where's the limo taking us?" Sakura puzzled, noticing the limo pass the airport turn-off.

Li grinned. "I thought I'd show you our new house before we left for the honeymoon."

"House!" Sakura gasped. Li nodded, pulling his wife towards him. "Oh, Li, I love you." She murmered a moment before his mouth claimed hers once again. Their tongues touched and the kiss turned passionate as they pulled into the driveway of their new home.

* * *

In mid-September Hitomi, Van, Sakura, and Li joined Kagome's family and other friends in Sesshomaru's gigantic backyard for a demon-friendly wedding. This time, Yuka was Maid of Honor. Karu's older sister, Miya, was the Flower Girl, while Karu and Kilala were the Ring Bearers. Hitomi, Sakura, Ayumi, Eri, Rin, and Ayame were Bride's Maids. Shippo was Best Man, while Sessomaru, Koga, Sota, and Sesshomaru's three oldest sons, Hiryu, Kai, and Yamato, were the Bridegrooms.

Kagome had an expensive white gown with an almost tiara-like head piece. Her hair was down and she couldn't stop smiling. Since her father wasn't available, her grandfather was giving her away. Her eyes lit up when she saw Inuyasha waiting for her. He was actually wearing a tuxedo, though the tie was missing (probably in pieces on the changing-room floor) and the top buttons were undone. Tetsusaiga was, of course, at his side.

Applause and cheers arose when they kissed. For once, though, Inuyasha didn't care. His arms were wrapped firmly around her waist where, in his opinion, they belonged. The kiss was passionate, yet not carried away. He simply couldn't get enough of her scent. Of course, he already knew that. Even as they were announced as husband and wife, he found himself worrying that he'd wake up.

At the reception, they danced. Resting her head on his shoulder, Kagome giggled softly. Inuyasha's ears twitched. "What is it?" He asked quietly, his lips grazing her ear.

"I never thought I'd ever see you dance, let alone in a tux, that's all." She explained, gasping when he kissed the spot just under her ear.

As the wedding wound down, the guests slowly departed. Kilala was their escort for their honeymoon. They'd decided to go to a family cabin deep in the woods, where they'd be alone. Kilala was to drop them off that night, and then return in two weeks, to take them home.

When they arrived, Inuyasha showed her around the cabin. "It's beautiful up here." Kagome breathed, looking out the window with her head on his shoulder.

"I knew you'd like it." He said, gently turning her away from the window and starting down the hall. "C'mon, it's late anyway."

"Inuyasha!"

"What?" He asked with fake confusion. The act vanished as he broke into a grin and scooped her into his arms.

Kicking the door to their room shut, he crossed the room and gently laid her onto the bed, proceeding to climb in next to her. Wrapping his arms around her again, he closed his eyes and nuzzled her neck. "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you, too, Inuyasha. So much."

"Kagome, do me a favor...shut up." He mumbled just before he captured her mouth in his and kissed her passionately, having decided it was time to claim his mate. She didn't seem to have any objections. For them, life had begun anew, and there was no reason to waste such an oppurtunity.

**The End**


End file.
